


Disappear Always

by klainecreys



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/klainecreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Kieren needs some time to himself and a place to think he visits his own grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear Always

The wind is cold when it blows through Kieren’s hair. It’s a mess anyways but he can’t bring himself to care, really. It’s morbid, he thinks to himself, that he’s coming to his own grave to think about life. It seems odd to him still to this day but it’s a place of silence, a place of retreat for him because he knows that people hardly dare to come out here ever since the Rising. He’s sitting on his tombstone, looking over the scenery that’s both beautiful yet too familiar and Kieren can’t really feel just how cold it is but the memory of icy wind and rain is enough to make him feel as if he could get goosebumps from the crisp air creeping through the fabric of his jumper.

His mind is full, too full and it always is but ever since he met Simon - right there where he’s sitting - it seems almost unbearable at times. The older man won’t leave his head, just won’t leave him be and he can’t quite comprehend what it is about him. When he kissed him it had felt right, still does whenever he lets Simon close and yet he still has no idea why he’s letting him in the first place. Their beliefs clash, their personalities do too but when Simon looks at him he feels like he’s known him forever. He trusts him and it’s scary, it’s risky but there’s something about him that keeps him fascinated and he never stops coming back for more. Kieren truly hates Simon’s guts sometimes. There are moments where he just wants to yell at him for being so unreasonable, so extreme and full of whatever ideologies the ULA stands for. It doesn’t make sense to Kieren that he refuses to wear his makeup or contact lenses, that he wants to look scary and too pale and just plain lifeless. It makes him so angry he could throw things and scream at Simon but at the same time he understands that there must be something there that makes Simon stand his ground just like he does. They try not to talk about it too much. Simon does his best not to bring up the ULA or The Undead Prophet around him. He knows that Kieren doesn’t care and that he doesn’t want to hear it and he can’t do anything but accept that and try to keep that side of him away as good as he can, though he fails at times because it’s what he’d devoted his second life to.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly there’s a firm press on Kieren’s shoulder and he gasps in surprise, turns around to find familiar white eyes. “You scared me, you bloody bastard!” He snaps but smiles lightly and he loves that he can feel Simon’s low chuckle faintly vibrate in his chest. “Well, I apologize. I wouldn’t want you to drop dead because of me,” the older man joked and grinned, leaning in too close and Kieren doesn’t lean away, doesn’t tense like he usually does. In fact - his shoulders slouch with how relaxed he is and he tilts his head, finding Simon’s eyes that seem much softer when he’s looking at him. “What are you doing out here?” Simon asks and reaches out to rub soothing circles into Kieren’s back and the younger man clears his throat. “Nothing,” he replies hoarsely and Simon’s eyebrows furrow. He knows him by now and he knows when to stop talking so he stays silent and just nods. “May I?” Simon asks after a long moment of nothing and gestures towards Kieren’s tombstone. “Yeah, go ahead,” Kieren tells him and laughs softly, looking down at his feet, silently thanking Simon for not asking as many questions anymore these days. “Thanks,” Simon breathes and sits next to him, watching Kieren’s expression closely when he wraps an arm around him almost protectively. Kieren lets him, leans against him actually and rests his head on Simon’s shoulder. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity but they’ve got time after all and time seems to stand still in this place anyways.

Simon’s the one to break the silence. He leans down a bit to press a gentle kiss to Kieren’s temple and he smiles weakly when their eyes meet once more. “What were you thinking about earlier?” He asks and Kieren rolls his eyes. “Well, I definitely wasn’t thinking about you, Simon. Don’t get all excited,” he scolds but there’s no fire behind it and it makes Simon smirk to himself. “Oh, I figured that much,” he mumbles and nudges his nose against Kieren’s cheek and Kieren smiles down at his boots.

It’s funny how much Simon had learned about the other man up until now. He knows just how to read his words, read his expressions and he knows that he’s been on his mind but instead of teasing him about it he falls silent once more, keeping him that much closer and allows Kieren to place a sweet kiss on his cold lips whenever he feels like it, as if he wants to say “You know there was nothing but you on my mind.”


End file.
